The Epic of the Death Bat
by Jet556
Summary: Continuation of "Beau and Leman."
1. 12:10 PM

**Welcome, everyone. Continuing on with Basil and Venus' story we open during the episode "Mastermind." Basil is the protagonist for this one. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:10 PM**

Lunch at Bifrost Gardens… It was a good day, better if you knew the correct pronunciation of "Bifrost" to be "Bee-froast." Not that this was a choice of discussion between Basil Hagen, student of A. Nigma High, and his girlfriend Venus Kellerman, student of Bishop Dunan's.

It might as well have been however.

"Anyway, so I tell Brad the character's name is correctly pronounced either 'Druck-ool' or 'Thruck-oo-la.' To which Brad asked if one is the medieval pronunciation and the other the modern at which point I just walked away rather than dignify that question with a response."

"But Basil, doesn't that indicate you don't know?" inquired Venus.

Basil's eyes, previously on Venus' breasts suddenly were staring into space. He had not thought of that. Laughing to himself, Basil looked at Venus' red hair. She was certainly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and was certainly right about him not knowing if either pronunciation was a modern or a medieval one.

"Uh, so how was school this morning?" asked Basil.

Venus could only shrug. "It was school. It was uneventful. Joseph is Joseph, not acting any more or less than how he usually has been."

"And what of our… Our, uh, problem… The Death Bat?"

"I haven't seen it in a while." Stated Venus. "And that worries me. What if it is about to appear?"

"Well, that would certainly be something that would happen in a story involving something like that." Commented Basil.


	2. 12:38 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:38 PM**

Once lunch was finished, Basil took a good mental look at himself. He had a face that only a mother could love, burn scars on his face, a squared jaw, fingers and muscles with the top of his head being flat. His skin was tanned, his medium length hair brown and his eyes grey. If he had a beard and mustache he'd look like the Mask of Agamemnon. His attire consisted of a red flat cap, a white dress shirt, a red vest and black pants and shoes.

He then looked at Venus. She was a redhead, the most beautiful of girls, with black eyes and light skin. She kind of resembled Micheline Bernardini as a teen. Her breasts were large, something Basil found attractive and it must be stated they were realistically large not cartoonish large. Her legs were lovely, her waistline small and her hips were large but like the breasts they were realistically so. Her attire consisted of the uniform of Archibishop Dunan's. The school's colors were blue, black and green and her uniform consisted of a skirt, a blouse, a sweater, a blazer, ballet flats and a headband with a minor addition of her own being a pearl colored garter on her left leg. She was certainly a Helen.

Basil then thought of her school's name. Was it Archbishop Dunan's or Bishop Dunan's? He had heard it referred to as both and it was quite possible the latter was just a shorted version and an even shortened vision would have just been Dunan's.

"Venus?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly is your school called?"

"Archbishop Dunan's but people tend to shorten it…" Explained Venus. "Strangely I don't recall ever hearing people just call it 'Dunan's."

Basil thought for a moment. He had never heard his own school just called "Nigma" so he guessed that made some sense that Venus' was never shortened to just "Dunan's." He then furled his brow as question came to his mind.

"Bishop Dunan is the only Dunan of any prominence out there. Why not just shorten it all the way to Dunan's?"


	3. 12:44 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:44 PM**

The arrival of the Death Bat was once again without warning. Flying above Bifrost Gardens, the mysterious human-sized bat looked down upon Basil and Venus, mostly the latter.

To just see a black-furred, monkey faced, clawed footed demon with a twelve foot wingspan flying across the sky in the middle of the day was not something anyone, even to someone whose school mascot was the Tazelwurm, would consider normal. The fact that the five-foot tall winged humanoid had eerie feminine features made things even worse when it decided to land. And land the Death Bat did.

When Basil saw it land, he wished he had unpackaged the knife his Aunt Eurydice had gotten him for Christmas. It was just sitting in his nightstand. It must be stated that Eurydice was not a blood relative but given that she had gotten Basil the knife to defend himself, something his aunts who were blood relatives never thought of, her decision suddenly spoke volumes of her concerns for Basil's safety.

The Death Bat stared at them. First it stared at Venus then it stared at Basil and then it just left.

Realizing what was coming, Venus collapsed into Basil's arms sobbing. Basil knew what was coming too. It would be a long night and the sun would never truly rise until the Death Bat was dead.


	4. 12:58 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:58 PM**

As Basil walked back to A. Nigma, he thought of the coming days. The Death Bat would be formidable no doubt and armed with only a knife… Would he be successful or not?

Knife against humanoid bat… Well, if Basil were to aim for the heart or the neck or any other area where a wound would be fatal he supposed that would be enough. Still that did not mean he would be successful. What was the possibility of the Death Bat not taking him down with it?

"Everything will be alright." He had said to Venus as she sobbed in his arms.

Would it though? How did he know? There was no assurance everything would be fine… He knew that well enough and he had been lying to himself and to Venus that everything would be fine.


	5. 6:00 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **6:00 PM**

The knife… The blade was nothing special. It would be folded into the hilt when not in use, as that was the way pocketknives were.

Would it be enough?

It had to be enough. One thrust into the Death Bat's heart would make that monster a memory. It had to.

Would it be enough?

It had to be enough. If Venus were ever to be safe it had to be. The Death Bat would not stop coming to her until it was dead. It had to.

Would it be enough?

Sitting in his room, Basil merely began to mutter: "It will be enough, it will be enough, it will be enough…" Repeating that was all he could do to convince himself that it would be enough.


	6. 3:10 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Starting here, the story takes place during "Finding Finnwich." Enjoy and review.**

 **3:10 PM**

The last Thursday of the month, as always it was time for a night at the fair. Be it cool kid, nobody or a labeled backstabber everyone would be there. Naturally, Basil would be too being the last of those. Just because he had been with a girl from another school, he had been labeled a backstabber. Still, he thought little of it. Things changed. Apparently Lee Ping went from being popular to being blacklisted for trying to pin the blame on an eleven year old.

Of course, Basil wasn't even thinking about that.

He instead was thinking about bringing Venus too the fair. It would be unlikely for the Death Bat to try anything at such a crowded place and thus Venus would be unmolested. It would be sighted possibly but Basil doubted it would ever assault her. Therefore there was no need for his knife.

Once more walking Venus home, Basil asked the question. "Venus, would you like to accompany me to the fair tonight?"

"Centerville?" asked Venus.

"No, no, Centerville isn't even a fair. It is an amusement park and the fair… Has some of the same things but no, not to Centerville."

"Are they both the same, Basil?"

"I wouldn't say that. To get to Centerville you need to take a ferry." Basil gave a small smile. "There is some small differences, there is a farm at Centerville, some stuff more oriented at children. Besides, I don't think we'll be seeing ferries going at night so Centerville is out of the question."

"I would like to see Centerville though, we can go on some weekend, after the Death Bat is a memory." Venus then swallowed nervously. "If the Death Bat is ever a memory."

"In due time, my love." Said Basil. "The Death Bat will be a memory in due time and the fear we have will be gone."

Venus could only murmur: "I certainly hope so."


	7. 3:15 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:15 PM**

In the five minutes since, Basil and Venus had decided to have a date at the fair. Thus with a time set to come and get her, Basil walked home with a smile on his face. Looking up to the sky, Basil thought of how good things were going that day. He almost expected the Death Bat to appear in the sky but to his great surprise it did not.

Stopping his tracks, Basil waited. Surely, it was going to appear in the sky any moment now… He waited for ten minutes but never did it appear. Sighing, Basil continued on his way. Just when he thought he had been savvy enough to know when the Death Bat would appear, it would disappoint.

He remembered Venus suffering the Death Bat at her window and coming to expect it to appear again. Yet it did not.

Sighing, Basil continued on his way home. There were other things to think about. He had to prepare for his date tonight. He could only hope that the Death Bat would appear at his bedroom balcony window. Then he could put an end to it with his knife.

Basil could dream. It was only human to dream and all who are human do. Still, the question of whether the dream will come true was one that was constant. Would the Death Bat appear on his bedroom balcony?

If it did then it did. That was simply how it was. If it didn't then it didn't. That too simply just was how it was. There was no grey area unfortunately.


	8. 7:52 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **7:52 PM**

The fair was the same as it was always year. There were rides, there were vendors, there were shows and there were games. Standing in line for the Haunted House ride, Basil took a good look at Venus.

"Why the headband?" he asked. "Retiring the beret?"

Venus was wearing a pearl colored Alice band. Usually, she wore a beret when out of uniform so the wearing of an Alice band was quite surprising to Basil.

With a smile, Venus said: "Just trying to find myself beyond the French fetish we of Japan have."

Basil could only stare. "Uh huh…" He didn't understand the fascination some nations had with the French nation. "And?"

"I greatly prefer it." Commented Venus. "I tried a scrunchie and didn't like it as much as I did this on my head. I like it even better than the beret. I have no idea why it took me so long to start wearing them."

Basil looked down at her Venus' feet. "And sticking with the ballet flats for now on?"

"They are comfortable." Replied Venus.

Basil gave a chuckle. "Comfort is always best. So what would you like to start with first? The Ferris wheel?"

"Are you having second thoughts about the Haunted House, Basil?" inquired Venus.

"Sort of, I'm not exactly sure how scary it will be compared to the Death Bat." Basil confessed. "You?"

Venus gave a shrug. "It depends. Given the general lack of appearances of the Death Bat tonight, the Haunted House just might be the scariest thing I'll see all evening."

The couple then looked to the sky. The Death Bat did not appear to be in the sky illuminated by the lights of the fair.

"Well, looks like the Death Bat isn't—"

"Don't jinx it, Basil."


	9. 9:07 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **9:07 PM**

The haunted house had been… underwhelming. Basil himself commented that the Abode of Alarm still remained far spookier in atmosphere and provided much more scares for people who paid to go in.

"The Abode of Alarm?" asked Venus, as she and Basil sat on a bench together? "What is that? Another thing at the fair? Is it a Center Island?"

"No, it's a building here in the city under the ownership of… Oh, lord… Who is it?" Basil scratched the back of his neck. "Lets see here… Robert Hyde! That's it! It kept going back and forth between him and someone else for a bit. It is a very strange haunted attraction that is open all year the inside brings to mind one of the glow-in-the-dark mini-golf places, like the one in Whitby… What's it called? Oh, who cares? It really goes the whole monster route be and even has some good ambience, stuff like hyena calls and the like at some points. The question at the start of the place, before you enter it proper is 'What makes a monster?'"

"Maybe we should have gone there then." Commented Venus.

"Maybe…" agreed Basil. "Might have been better."


	10. 9:17 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **9:17 PM**

Eventually, the Death Bat did appear. High in the sky, the lights of the fair showing it to all who would look up did the Death Bat fly. For Basil and Venus it was a brief glimpse. With there being so many people, the Death Bat would not risk landing to attack Basil and Venus thus it merely flew on.

And yet that only begged one question. Had it even been aware they were at the fair? It couldn't have been. It did not bring its head downwards once to look at the ground far below. It merely kept its head forward as it flew on.

Venus released a sigh of relief as it the Death Bat passed. Basil however had a reason to remain properly fearful however. The fair would not be open all night. Eventually there would be less people and the Death Bat might fly this way again and land to cause trouble for the two of them.

What about when Basil would be taking Venus home? What was to stop the Death Bat from finding them on the way there?

Basil could only think one thing: "I don't like this." Still, he didn't let his fears show. He kept on a brave face. He knew that fears had a tendency to spread and didn't want Venus to become fearful too.

Still there was a question on Basil's mind. Would the Death Bat appear again that night and if so when?


	11. 9:26 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **9:26 PM**

The night had been littered with a loudspeaker calling on Lee Ping to remind him about a deadline. Thus did Venus ask Basil: "So what is Lee Ping like?"

Basil only shrugged. "I don't know, I don't really see much of him. We just travel in different circles, him in detention and me… Not."

"What about classes?" Venus asked. "Don't you share any with him?"

Basil shook his head. "Not really."

"Have you ever even met him?"

Basil scratched his head. "Have I? I can't really remember. I know I've seen a picture of him but I can't remember if I've met him. Maybe yes, maybe no…"

"Well, you told me he pranked that dolt Chaz so I guess he is a good guy." Commented Venus. "Besides, even if you don't remember meeting him he might have just been a face in the hall at some time."

"Everyone is a face in the hall at some time." Said Basil. "I guess Lee might just be a face in the hall that everyone knows now."


	12. 9:31 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **9:31 PM**

The night proved to be going well all things considered. The Death Bat had not appeared again but if it would was still up in the air, the loudspeaker calling on Lee Ping finally stopped, all things considered it was a good night so far. A couple of rides here and there, some walking around the fair, it truly was good.

Sitting on a bench, Basil had his arm around Venus while she rested her head on his shoulder. Different thoughts went through his head. He did love Venus a great deal and yet the moment he met her he already wanted to pursue a relationship with her. Love at first sight might be considered a myth but sometimes it happens and lovers get to know one another after they've met each other. Basil could truly talk history with Venus and that was an attractive feature to him… Though his thoughts then turned to the strange irony that was his body. His face, prior to the car accident that claimed his father's life and disfigured him, had been a face that only a mother could love. His face had been made like a skull and his right eyebrow would not grow back and that said nothing of the burn scars. The rest of him fit the term "hot bod" quite well however. An ugly face and a handsome body… How ironic. Rather appropriately, his family's original name had been "Schreck", which meant "ugly."

Then came their third day of knowing each other. That was the first time they had made the beast with two backs. They had gone on to make the beast two more times. The first time had been at Basil's poolside, the second time in Bifrost Gardens, the third time had been in Basil's bedroom and after that Venus had even stayed the night. Three times, Basil wondered when next they would make the beast with two backs. Tonight? No not tonight. It was best that Venus return to her home tonight.

Venus too had things going on in her head. Thoughts of the Death Bat went through her head as she and all fear of it was gone from her head as she felt safe and secure with Basil's arm around her. Basil: her angel. The thoughts of the Death Bat were finished as she thought of his lips against her, his kisses on her neck and finally the feeling of being in her embrace. It was with Basil that she truly felt the safest.


	13. 4:04 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. These chapters are set during "School Hard." Enjoy and review.**

 **4:04 PM**

With Venus' Aunt Mitsu having the day off Venus needn't head home to look after her cousin Mabel. Thus after school, Basil and Venus went out for a little together time. Thus did the couple go to the Abode of Alarm, the haunted attraction that Basil had mentioned the night before!

When Basil had said the inside brought to mind a glow-in-the-dark mini-golf place he wasn't kidding. Venus' eyes were wide as she walked into the place and Basil was looking around as if he had never been in it before.

"Good lord, you don't come in here for a few years and you forget how this place looks." Basil commented.

The two then walked up to pay for admittance. Whoever it was that was behind the desk where the cash register was had a newspaper covering their face. Basil cleared his voice, the cashier brought down the newspaper and to the surprise of both they found Quentin to be working the cash register.

"Quentin?" asked Venus, surprised by this.

"What's the matter, you've never seen a guy work an after job school before…" Quentin closed his eyes with a pained expression on face. "Can I rephrase that?"

"Please do." Basil had face-palmed the moment Quentin said: "after job school."

"What's the matter, you've never seen a guy work an after school job before?" Quentin smiled to himself as Basil gave the thumbs up and Venus gave a nod. "Alright, admittance for two?"

"Yes please." Said Venus.

"Okay, lets see here…" Quentin pulled up a notebook. "Uh, do I… Uh huh… Okay… I just realized I have no idea what the exact amount is supposed to be for admittance for two."

"Do you just want twenty dollars and I'll come back whenever you find out what the admittance price is for two and I'll then either pay you more or you can give me the change?" asked Basil.

"That would be good." Said Quentin, handing Basil and Venus a ticket.


	14. 4:10 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **4:10 PM**

"What makes a monster?" That was what it said above the entrance of the attraction part of the Abode of Alarm. The design of the entrance was… Strange to say the least… Obviously there was the glow in the dark part of it, which was every part of the entire building, but there was also the fact that it was designed to look like a cave entrance, referencing how the earliest monsters portrayed were found on cave paintings.

"So, what are we going to be seeing first?" Venus inquired, waling to the cave with Basil. Her eyes looked around, the blue cave featuring various cave paintings that were colors other than blue. "Just cave paintings?"

"Well, there isn't really anything scary at this part." Admitted Basil. "It is pretty much just setting the mood."

"I must admit that these cave paintings are pretty creepy." Venus took a look around at the various paintings. Each one looked strange, inhuman or even normal but somehow off but suddenly there was something that caught her eye. "Uh, Basil?"

"What?" Basil was looking at a recreation of an enigmatic cave painting known merely as 'the Sorcerer' and it originated in a cavern called 'the Sanctuary' at the Cave of the Trois-Freres. The original painting had been made around 13,000 BC and depicted a humanoid figure with antlers and an owl-like face.

"Has this painting always been here?"

Basil turned and saw a red glow-in-the-dark painting that looked strangely like a humanoid bat. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He was off the opinion that there would always be something new to notice and he ha certainly never noticed that before.

"I-It must have always been there." Said Basil. "It is just a… Just a coincidence, that is all."

"If it is then it certainly has me scared already." Muttered Venus.


	15. 4:13 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **4:13 PM**

The next part of the Abode of Alarm was a maze. More specifically it was a Labyrinth. Naturally, it was an Ancient Greek themed part of the attraction. Keeping with the blue walls, Basil and Venus entered it without any clue where they were going. Although Basil had been to the Abode of the Alarms more than once, the Labyrinth part was notorious for its design in that it featured walls that would slide out to make dead ends. Also, there were animatronic gorgons, a Minotaur and even a three-headed dog that were placed in the dead ends, with two exceptions, and would activate due to motion sensors in the eyes when someone reached a dead end.

For one unfamiliar with what a gorgon was, a gorgon was one of three female monsters, sisters in fact, who had snakes for hair and the ability to turn any living thing into the stone just by looking them in the eye. The three gorgons were Stheno, Euryale and Medusa and indeed inside the labyrinth were three animatronic gorgons, each with a different appearance as if they were meant to reflect one of the three sisters.

In Greek mythology there had only been one Minotaur. A man-eating monster with the head of a bull and the body of a man, the Minotaur had dwelt in the Labyrinth of Knossos in Crete. More specifically, its dwelling was the very center of the Labyrinth. The animatronic Minotaur was a noted exception of to placing animatronics in dead ends as it was instead placed in the center of the maze with panels on the floor causing it to spin around and face whoever approached it from behind or the side.

As for the three-headed dog, the animatronic was of none other than Cerberus. Cerberus' job wasn't to keep mortals from entering the Underworld he didn't have any problem with that. His job was to keep people from living since in the case of the dead they might not realize they were dead and so he didn't differentiate from the living or the dead and kept both from leaving. The animatronic was situated at the very end of the maze as if it was keeping the patrons from getting out.

The animatronics were all realistically colored there was nothing about them that was glow in the dark. Even worse they were all dark in coloration so they would blend in with the darkness, the only light being the glowing aspect of the attraction,

Basil and Venus had gone in circles three times, ending up at the Minotaur once again. They were plentifully scared but things only got worse when the flapping of leathery wings came to their ears.


	16. 4:20 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **4:20 PM**

They had heard the sound of leathery wings flapping? Surely, it could not have been possible! Just how could the Death Bat have gotten in? That was a legitimate question. How could it have gotten in? Did it actually get in through the entrance? When exactly? How did it know that Basil and Venus would be there?

Or was it really?

Throughout the Abode of Alarm there had been many sounds made through loudspeakers. What if that was all Basil and Venus were hearing? It seemed that either was very possible. Further more all they had heard was the flapping of leather wings. They had yet to see the Death Bat.

It was amazing what tricks one's ears could play on them. Was that even actually the sound of leathery wings flapping? What if it was something else being played over the loudspeakers for ambience?

"Do you think that is it, Venus?" Basil asked.

Venus could only shrug and say: "Who can say? We've heard a lot depending on the room we are in so it could just be more ambience."

"Maybe." Basil took his knife out of his vest pocket. "But I'm not taking chances."


	17. 5:00 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **5:00 PM**

The flapping of leathery wings was not heard after Basil and Venus exited the Labyrinth section of the Abode of Alarm. Indeed they went through the rest of the attraction and not once did anything that could have been interpreted as the flapping of leathery wings come to their ears.

After the Abode of Alarm, the two went back to Basil's house. As they entered the door, he wondered what sort of hijinks had happened at A. Nigma after school, if any. Had he known that the cleaners had gone berserk had been entombing people in crystal he would have said he was lucky he wasn't there. Of course, those words would not come out of his mouth until tomorrow.

"Something on your mind?" Venus asked, turning to look at Basil. Basil had a certain manner that indicated when he was thinking about something. His eyes would be pointed upward while his face itself would be pointed downwards. Indeed, this was the same manner that Basil's body was now in with his eyes looking upwards but his face looking downwards.

"Just wondering if anything happened after school." Said Basil.

"If so then from what you told me of A. Nigma it must have been something incredible." Commented Venus.

Basil gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, most likely." He then looked up at Venus, his face no longer facing downwards and his eyes looking forward his attention was on her alone. "So, what did you think of the Abode of Alarm?"

"It was certainly different from other haunted attractions I've been to." Confessed Venus. "But it certainly was scary."

"Oh, really?" Basil walked towards Venus and wrapped his arms around her once he was close enough. "I couldn't tell from the amount of times you screamed and hid your face in my chest." His voice was filled with gentle sarcasm.

Venus' reaction was to lightly hit his chest. "Like you were so brave. I noticed you jump a bit a few times."

Laughing, Basil picked up Venus in his arms and carried her up the stairs. "Well, there is nothing scary here."


	18. 8:10 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **8:10 PM**

In the doorway of Basil's home, the couple kissed. The two had basically spent the afternoon post-school together and were well on the way of spending the evening together until Venus remembered that her aunt was working the next day and had to return home, which resulted in Basil and Venus kissing for a full ten minutes straight.

Venus broke the kiss and said: "Basil, I really must be going."

Basil gave a disappointed look. How disappointed he could have been when he and Venus had gotten intimate earlier was anyone's idea.

"Come on, my love, how about you stay the night again? After all your aunt isn't heading out to work until you get home from school."

"And what do I tell her when she asks where I was tonight?"

Basil shrugged. "I don't know. The truth? At a friend's? Just stay the night with me."

"Basil, I wish I could spend the night in your arms again but I really should be going. Aunt Mitsu is being called in early tomorrow so I have to bring Mabel to school and then pick her up." Venus gave Basil a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You can still walk me to school. I promise. Mabel and I will be waiting for you, me most of all."

Basil gave a smile and then kissed Venus on the lips. "Good night, Venus. I love you."

"Good night, Basil. I love you too." So did Venus depart from Basil's home and head for her own.


	19. 8:03 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **8:03 AM**

It was time to walk Venus to school but where was she? Basil had been waiting for some time now and he was starting to get worried. He tried calling her but he got no answer. Texting? He had tried ten minutes ago and still no answer. Thus did he go over to Venus' house to know if she was alright…

Upon learning that Venus had not come home last night, Basil got to worrying but her Aunt Mitsu shrugged it off as she prepared to drive Mabel to preschool. "She may have not been feeling well on the way home, Basil. She probably stayed the night at a friend's."

Then why wouldn't Venus have contacted Basil? Why wouldn't she have contacted her aunt? It just didn't add up!

He walked on his way to Dunan's and found Quentin talking with some people on the school's front steps. Upon seeing him, Quentin asked: "Basil, what's up?"

"Have you seen Venus?" asked Basil.

"Not since you brought her to the Abode of Alarm. Why?"

"Look I checked in on her at home but her aunt told me she didn't come home last night! As one of her classmates I thought I'd come here to ask."

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Quentin, running a hand through is hair with wide eyes. He then looked to some of the students he was with. "Humphrey, did you see her?"

"Can't say I did, Quentin."

"Kate, how about you? You and her live on the same street!"

"Nope, not me."

"Audrey, what about you? Your routes cross!"

"I didn't see her either."

Basil scratched his chin and then a thought came to him. "What about that friend of yours Joseph? Has he seen her?"


	20. 8:17 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Since I forgot to state this in the intro for the previous chapter, we are now on "A. Nigma Prison Blues." Enjoy and review.**

 **8:17 AM**

Joseph felt a hand slam him into his locker. He thought being friends with the big man on campus would have protected him from such things. Then the owner of the hand identified himself.

"Okay, Joseph, what exactly have you done with Venus?" It was Quentin. Joseph certainly never saw that coming.

"Venus?" asked Joseph. "Can't say I've seen her."

"Oh, yeah right. How about you answer that honestly!"

A look of confusion fell upon Joseph's face. "Who is that?" Even if his face wasn't against a locker it wasn't like he'd have any idea who it was.

"I'm Basil Hagen, I'm Venus' boyfriend."

Joseph couldn't remember if he had ever heard Basil's name before. He couldn't even remember if he knew that Venus had a boyfriend.

"Really? You are Venus; boyfriend?" asked Joseph.

"Yes, I've established that." Replied Basil. "Where is she?"

"She's told you about me and from what she's said you think I had something to do with his disappearance?" Joseph's eyes widened. He had said too much right there.

"What was that last part?" asked Basil, having fully heard what Joseph had said.

"Talk!" ordered Quentin.

"What is going on here?" And enter Byron Clarence, the Vice Principal of Bishop Dunan's. He was about the same age as his counterpart over at A. Nigma, blond, blue eyed, built-like a Greek statue that had a knife taken to the face a few times and dressed like his days as a prison guard had never ended, of course given his love for the era he was dressed like he was a prison guard from the 1960's.

Basil and Quentin both stared wide-eyed as Clarence. Joseph only yelled: "Vice Principal Clarence, there two are attacking me!"

"That isn't true!" protested Basil. "I believe he has something to do with the disappearance of my girlfriend!"

"To my office, all of you. I'll hear your story there." Clarence pointed in the direction of his office and sure enough the three boys made their way there.


	21. 8:25 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **8:25 AM**

Vice Principal Byron Clarence's office only had a desk, a computer and the required chairs. On his desk was a copy of "A Tale of Two Cities" by Charles Dickens. With the three boys in chairs before his desk, Clarence listened as the one known as Basil Hagen spoke. When he finished speaking Clarence asked one simple question.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, sir." Answered Basil.

"Mr. Collins, these are serious charges being brought against you." Said Clarence, looking at Joseph. "Have you anything to say?"

Joseph cleared his throat and stood up. All eyes were on him. One minute passed and Joseph said nothing. A second minute passed and again Joseph said nothing. A third minute passed and still Joseph said nothing before completely running out of Clarence's office.

Basil and Quentin both stared at Clarence, who stared back with eyes glazed over as if saying: "That is pretty much a confession." The two boys then began their pursuit of Joseph while Clarence stood up and walked out of his office.


	22. 8:45 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **8:45 AM**

Having dragged Joseph back to his office, Clarence sat in his chair with both Basil and Quentin standing behind him. "Joseph, you have basically confessed to your crime by running will you please tell us where exactly Miss Kellerman is?" Joseph started by clearing his voice and once again he stood up. Almost immediately, Clarence barked: "Sit back down!" Joseph began to sit back down only to go running out the door. This caused Clarence to say: "Never have I ever been tempted to hurl a chair at a student until now."

Basil and Quentin looked at each other. The former asked: "He is seriously doing the whole running thing again?"

"Apparently." Replied the latter.

Thus did they both go chasing after Joseph a second time! Clarence did not even stand up, he just started preparing an expulsion form for Joseph.


	23. 9:15 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **9:15 AM**

With the office door closed, Joseph once more found himself opposite Clarence, Basil and Quentin. Vice Principal Clarence did not look amused by any of this. In fact he looked the angriest that any student of Dunan's had ever seen him.

"Joseph Collins, you have run twice now without making a defense..." Said Clarence. "You have basically confessed to your guilt. Now tell us just where Venus is."

"I won't talk!" exclaimed Joseph, defiantly crossing his arms.

"Alright then, I'll give you two choices." Returned Clarence. "Either you tell us where Venus is or face expulsion!"

"You wouldn't dare! Not without Legendre's authority!"

"Are you willing to risk that I won't?" inquired Clarence.

Joseph went silent. He just sat there, staring at Clarence then staring at the form on Clarence's desk. The clock was ticking and the only thing that was going through Joseph's head was that his mom would kill him if he got expelled. His mother was certainly something when she was angry. Thus did he make his decision!

"Alright, I am responsible for Venus' disappearance." Confessed Joseph. "I kidnapped her and stashed her somewhere."

"Is she alive?" asked Basil.

"Of course, I'm not a murderer." Replied Joseph.


	24. 10:10 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **10:10 AM**

In the darkness sat Venus. She did not know where she was all that she knew was that she was bound and gagged. With her hands bound behind her back, her ankles bound together and a cloth tied over her mouth, Venus just sat there thinking.

If she were to struggle and get herself free what would she do then? Suppose this place was locked from the outside. If that were the case then she wouldn't be able to get out.

Or could she?

From the cracks of the door of this place she could see light. That was one entrance but what if there was another?

Instantly she began to look around. Although this place was filled with darkness there were still the occasional glimpses of light. Could they have been a way out? Were there other exits besides the door?

Venus began to struggle against her bonds. The ropes around her wrists were tight but the rope around her ankles? They were less tight and so she soon found herself with the ankles free.

Getting to her feet, Venus began to walk around this dark place. She bumped into a few things, a shelf at one point, but ultimately she found herself stopped by her skirt being caught on something. If Venus were to turn she would not have seen what her skirt was caught on for there was no light for her to see by in this part of her prison. Even if she could see what her skirt was caught on what was she to do? Her wrists were tightly bound behind her back and she was having difficulty getting them free. She didn't even know if there were anything near her she'd be able to use to fray the ropes.

Venus was left with no choice but to rip her skirt to get free. True she wore a pearl colored bikini under her clothes as was her custom but even then she did not want to rip her skirt.

The next thing she knew a familiar sound came to her ears. This could not have been possible! It was the sound of leathery wings flapping and they sounded as if they were coming from outside.

Trembling, Venus stood where she was as the sound the Death Bat coming down upon the roof of her person came to her ears.


	25. 10:20 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **10:20 AM**

"The docks, Joseph? Could you be anymore cliché?"

In Clarence's car driving to the location that Venus was being held captive, the three boys and the vice principal spoke with one another. Quentin was the one who had asked Joseph if he could have been anymore cliché.

"Come on, Quentin, it isn't like I tied her to train tracks."

"Yeah, well you might as well have." Commented Basil. "Venus has this humanoid bat that seems to be stalking her and for all we know it might have found her."

"Humanoid bat?" asked Clarence, his right hand on the steering wheel while his left hand, in the form of a fist, rested against his face.

"It is true!" exclaimed Quentin. "I've seen it!"

"Uh huh…" Clarence slowed down as they began to approach a yellow light. "What do you mean by a humanoid bat exactly? Like that one form Dracula took in the Coppola movie?"

"Kind off but different." Said Basil.

"Different how?" asked Clarence, his eyes rolling as an old lady helped a young an across the street.

"Like covered in black fur different..." Stated Quentin. "I didn't really get a good look at it since it was airborne when I saw it with Venus. Basil, do you want to take over with the description?"

"It has a monkey-like face and eerie feminine features." Continued Basil.

"Holy crap, that must be the freakiest thing to have ever appeared on God's green earth!" exclaimed Quentin.

"I had no idea she was being stalked by a lesbian vampire!" chimed in Joseph, looking for a defense.

"Lesbian vampire?" asked Clarence as the light turned green. "Mr. Hagen, has this thing ever appeared in any other form?"

"No."

"Has it ever seemed interested in Venus in that specific way."

"Not to my knowledge."

"Then we can dismiss that moronic description."


	26. 10:45 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **10:45 AM**

For thirty-five minutes had the Death Bat walked about the roof of wherever it was Venus was being held captive. The whole time Venus had been trembling with fear. She was bound and gagged and her skirt was caught on something preventing her from running. If she were to run she'd have to rip her skirt and she was thankful that she wore a bikini under her uniform otherwise she'd be most uncomfortable were she to be found.

Every footstep of the Death Bat made Venus grow more and more nervous. Hearing those footsteps upon the roof was something that left the greatest feeling of terror in Venus' heart.

It was when those footsteps ceased that the feeling terror was at its greatest. Venus did not hear the wings flapping again, it was just silence. What was going on? How was Venus to know? Being bound and gagged inside some sort of building that had little in the way of lighting meant she could not see what was going on outside, if she could it would have either have required the fictional ability that was x-ray vision or the equally fictional ability to be in two places at once.

Then a new sound came to hear ears, a sound that she could interpret quite plainly. It was the sound of the Death Bat dropping down from the roof onto the ground outside.

So followed the sound of the Death Bat walking around the windowless building. When the footsteps became faint, Venus began to calm down and lightly struggled to get her skirt free from whatever it was caught on. She continued to struggle with getting her skirt loose from whatever it was caught, as the footsteps could no longer be heard.

She was in luck or so Venus believed. The Death Bat must have wandered off completely!

And then came the sounds of footprints again. They were approaching quickly, so quickly that that sound of them frightened Venus to the point that she jumped in shock, ripping her skirt but getting her free from whatever it had been caught on. Unfortunately, the end result was her falling to the floor and causing the footprints to stop completely.

A sound that sounded less than human, indeed a third human would be the most accurate, could be heard from outside. Then came the sound of sniffing and so did Venus know that the Death Bat had not known she was here until now.


	27. 10:50 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **10:50 AM**

Arriving at the docks, Clarence pulled Joseph out of his car by the neck while Basil and Quentin stood nearby. Joseph could not remember seeing such an angry look in Clarence's eyes.

"Okay, Joseph, we are here. Now how about telling us where exactly you've stashed the girl and I might show some leniency and just put you on suspension."

"Vice Principal Clarence, I just put here in one of the warehouses."

"Which one exactly?"

Joseph swallowed. "I-I will show you." Thus did he lead them to the warehouse where he had left Venus, it was an old one and lacking any damage to it but the door brought a shed to mind more than anything and at that door was the Death Bat trying to break the lock. Upon seeing the thing Joseph's reaction was to exclaim: "Lets beat it!" and turn and run until Basil grabbed him by the neck.

"You are going nowhere." Said Basil, he then threw Joseph over to Clarence and took his knife out of his pocket. "This thing has been a bother for much too long."

Hold on." Clarence handed Joseph to Quentin and then took a pistol out of his pocket. "Tranquilizer pistol. Might as well give you a fighting chance!" Clarence took aim and suddenly he felt a kick against the back of his right leg, throwing his aim off and causing him to pull the trigger by accident. The tranquilizer dart went into the ground only a foot away from the Death Bat. The winged humanoid turned and upon seeing the four took to the sky. Before Clarence could reload his pistol, the Death Bat was gone. He turned to Joseph, knowing full well who had kicked him, and then said: "No suspension."

"Why?" Basil inquired turning to Joseph.

"I like to see people who are not me fail."

Basil had only one single answer for that and it was not verbal. It was a punch to the face. Quentin put his hand in Joseph's left pocket and handed it to Basil. Basil then ran to the warehouse and unlocked the door. Upon entering he ran in search for Venus and when he found her, after removing the gag, he gave her a kiss that a boy can only give a girl after finding her.


	28. 11:10 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **11:10 AM**

"Lets see here, during my prison guard deals I dealt with murderers, kidnappers, things that even the press wouldn't write about but never were one of them as idiotic as you, Joseph." Clarence opened the trunk of his car and pulled out a skirt that was part of the Dunan uniform, which he handed to Venus. "Here, dear, this isn't the first time something like this has happened in my tenure." Venus took the skirt and put it on while Clarence turned to face Joseph. "Now, I just want to know why you did it and why you kicked me when I tried to tranquilize that demon!"

"All members of the female gender, except for my mom, are cocottes and cogs of Beelzebub, I was doing Basil here a favor!" Joseph pointed his right thumb at Basil, whose response was to glare and clench his fists. "I didn't know Quentin had lost interest in her so be it him or Basil I was doing someone a favor!" He then began to laugh, it was quite random but Joseph was known for laughing at random.

Clarence could only stare at the wee, chubby and plain teenaged boy that was standing before him with disgust. "And kicking me when I tried to tranquilize that humanoid bat?"

"She is an avatar of God, to harm her in anyway—"

"That is absurd!" exclaimed Clarence. "That thing brings to mind Beelzebub more than it does God."

"Or the Mayan god Camazotz." Added Basil.

"I've heard enough!" said Clarence. "Venus, you get the day off to recover from this whole ordeal. Quentin, you will return to your classes and as for Joseph here… Expulsion."


	29. 11:18 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. I've got a small retcon in this chapter since in the actual continuity of the show the episode this chapter is set during took place the weekend after the previous episode. Enjoy and review.**

 **11:18 AM**

On the bus ride to Basil's house, he and Venus discussed what had happened. Venus began by explaining what had happened.

"I was on my way home after our weekend together." Said Venus. "Quentin must have been waiting somewhere along the way because the next thing I knew I felt something hard hit against my head."

"I'm guessing Joseph might have followed us at some point." Commented Basil.

"It seems likely but I still can't believe he would strike a lady." Said Venus. "Actually, given the way he has talked I guess it might not be that surprising."

"I remember reading about Ed Gein once and Joseph sounded somewhat similar." Stated Basil. "I can't remember if I've ever told you about him."

"You might have. If not can you tell me?"

"He was an American murderer and body snatcher. His mother preached to him about the innate immorality of the world, the evil of drinking, and her belief that all women, except herself, were harlots and instruments of the devil."

"That fits Joseph like a glove." Commented Venus. "Did they ever make a movie based off his life?"

"No but he was the basis for Norman Bates and Leatherface." Stated Basil.

"Horror villains… Lovely." Venus shook her head. "Why couldn't he have just been a normal hooligan?"


	30. 8:04 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **8:04 PM**

Basil watched as Venus' aunt Mitsu hugged her niece. Venus had called her aunt to tell her she was safe and what had happened as well as where she currently so Mitsu would not have spent the day worrying.

Once Mitsu had asked Basil to explain the whole thing himself as well, she then asked: "And this Death Bat is still out there?"

"Unfortunately yes." Replied Basil.

"And you have never gone looking for its lair?" asked Mitsu.

"Aunt Mitsu…" began Venus. "I believe that with the Death Bat stalking me there is no reason to search for where it lives. Eventually it will show up when me and Basil are together and finally come down and then Basil can use his knife to put an end to it."

"I have a gut feeling that it will appear again soon." Added Basil. "Whatever its reason is for stalking Venus, I believe that whatever patience it has will ultimately run out and it will land to try and take Venus."

"So you are both in agreement that this will happen…" Mitsu said, looking at the coffee table in her living room.

"We are." Stated Venus.

"Then I pray you are successful when it comes to killing this creature, Basil." Commented Mitsu. "You better be for my niece's sake."


	31. 7:54 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. These following chapters are set during "Tales from Decrypt." Enjoy and review.**

 **7:54 AM**

Another day of walking Venus to Bishop Dunan's… The start of the day seemed better compared to the previous day and that was probably because Basil had his girlfriend with him. Venus had spent a night and a good chunk of the morning bound and gagged and being able to once more walk with her boyfriend made Venus very happy indeed.

The arrival at Bishop Dunan's was met with Quentin's approach. He opened with: "Guess who knows where that Death Bat of yours is!"

Basil and Venus both just stood there wide-eyed. They both simultaneously responded with: "You're joking."

"I am not! I did some research on the web and this thing has been sighted all of the city."

"Damn!" exclaimed Basil. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Probably because you have Nessie's second cousin as a school mascot." Commented Venus.

"Good point." Agreed Basil. "So, where exactly is this thing, Quentin?"

"The clock tower at the old city hall!"

"I thought that place was still in use, that is the war memorial is, isn't it?" asked Venus. "The place wouldn't just be abandoned would it?"

"Given where it is located, it would not necessarily be abandoned, Venus." Replied Basil.

"Then how could that be where the Death Bat is?"

"I don't know." Confessed Basil. "Still, Quentin believes that is where the creature calls its lair. I guess the only way to find out will be for me to investigate." He then took his girlfriend in his arms and gave her a kiss.

When they parted Venus could only say: "Good luck, Basil. I pray for your safe return."


	32. 10:59 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **10:59 AM**

After a three hour and five minute walk due to Basil taking breaks to rest, he reached the old city hall. It was upon reaching the old city hall that Basil realized that taking the bus or a streetcar would have been faster. His response to that realization was one simple thing: the palm of his right hand meeting his face.

Entering, Basil went up to the clock tower and found it to be empty. Or was it? The place was dark meaning the Death Bat could have been hiding in plain sight and Basil would not have known it was there. Upon turning on his phone, Basil saw the Death Bat hanging upside down from the ceiling fast asleep.

To say he would have been able to reach the Death Bat with his knife would have been untrue. The Death Bat must have been ten to fifteen feet above him. There was only one chance! Basil would have to throw his knife.

Taking his knife out of his pocket, Basil unsheathed his pocketknife and then threw it up at the Death Bat. To say that it made impact would be to state the obvious, to say that it landed a killing blow on the creature would be a completely barefaced deception. The point of the blade just barely touched the head of the Death Bat.

Eyes opened, the Death Bat looked down and there it saw Basil. Its expression turned into one so malevolent that a similar look from Beelzebub himself would look benevolent.

The knife came falling to the ground, Basil stepped aside to keep from the knife come down on him with the blade pointed at him as gravity would have most likely dictated it to do and the Death Bat soon followed.


	33. 12:01 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:01 PM**

High in the sky, hanging onto the right ankle of the Death Bat was Basil Hagen. He had never been this high above the ground in his life and he was terrified. After a struggle this was where he had ended up, still hanging on for dear life from the right ankle of some half-bat, half-human creature.

Could this have gotten any worse? It had. Basil had dropped his knife and now he was completely helpless if the Death Bat were to land.

Thoughts rushed through Basil's head. What if he were to fall? He would most certainly die! He could only hope that he would hang on, he could only hope that he would not let go. He had to. If he did not then this thing would go after Venus again if he were to fall.


	34. 12:16 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:16 PM**

Fifteen minutes had passed and the Death Bat, exhausted, came down for a landing bringing Basil with her. It came down on the roof of Bishop Dunan's, bringing him right back to where he had begun this adventure.

As exhausted as the Death Bat was it was not nearly exhausted enough. The moment Basil let go of its leg, the demon leapt at Basil with fangs bared. The fangs were heading for Basil's throat.

His hands shot out and wrapped around the neck of the humanoid bat, Basil's focus being on keeping those fangs away from his throat. Clawed hands reached for Basil's face, clawing at it and that was what caused Basil to go from trying to keep the monster's fangs from his throat to closing his grip on the neck of the fiend.

Eventually the Death Bat collapsed. It was dead. The long nightmare was over.

Shoving the husk of the creature off of him, Basil brought a hand to his face. There was blood. He had scars enough already on his front, what was a few more?


	35. 8:09 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review the conclusion to this story.**

 **8:09 PM**

The Death Bat was dead. Basil and Venus could only feel like a great weight had been lifted off their shoulders, like they were two people recently free. Would something else like the Death Bat ever show up? How were they to know? For now they could only think of the present. The Death Bat was dead and that was all that mattered to them.

"This feels like a dream." Venus said for the fifth time that day. She and Basil were at the latter's home standing at the door, preparing for Basil to walk her home that night.

"How many times are you going to say that?" asked Basil, with a smile.

"I don't know and I don't care!" replied Venus, twirling around with joy for, again, the fifth time that day. "I won't be seeing that face at my window ever again!"

"I'm glad about that." Commented Basil. "A face that is both eerily feminine and monkey-like is definitely a strange face to see at one's window and hardly the kind I'd want to be seeing at mine either."

"Maybe the next monster we encounter will be less frightening looking." Venus joked. She then grew curious and asked: "Do you think we'll ever see another monster?"

"Well, I go to school at A. Nigma so I always see a monster." Stated Basil. "Granted the Tazelwurm is a good one that has never hurt anyone so he is definitely a better monster to see. Do you have everything?"

"Lets see here." Venus opened her purse and took a quick look. "Yeah, everything is there."

"Good. Ready to head home?"

"Are you ready to take me home?"

Basil's smile turned concupiscent. He walked over to Venus and gave her an amorous osculation on the lips. He wasn't ready to take her home and on second thought she wasn't ready to go home. Beau placed his hands on leman's waist and leman wrapped her arms around his neck as the adolescent beloveds surrendered themselves to absolute ardor while adoration was also in their hearts… Or at least that is how Venus would put it in her diary, Basil would be less poetic but not exactly blunt in his journal.

 **The End**


End file.
